


To me, you are the World

by Crunchooo



Category: Banana Bus Squad, DreamSMP, The Misfits (Podcast), Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Epic Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Flowers, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Memories, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Petal Meadows, Self-Denial, Slow To Update, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchooo/pseuds/Crunchooo
Summary: "Cooper, do you ever wish to be the most powerful witch in the world?""We're living in the world of Witches, so... why not?""Then what will you do when you're the powerful witch in the world?"He then thought to himself."To protect the world, away from evils."..."To me, you are the World."Was it his last words?_____Youtubers, in the world of Witches.
Relationships: Cooper Schulz & Joko, Cooper Schulz & Travis | Traves, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Maybe a little too cold

He stopped breathing. 

His eyes were dead.

Limp body lying on the grass.

Heart stopped beating, 

When the winds stop blowing.

_

"Josh, hurry! They are waiting!"

He pulled the taller boy running along with him through the dark forest. A bag of marshmallows in his free hand, carefully dodged the branches as he led both of them through a path that lead to the beach outside of the Kingdom wall. The forest is too dark, but thanks to Travis with the light in his palm, they get to see the path clearer.

What Kingdom wall, though? 

They live in a treehouse inside the deep forest, right?

"Slow down, Travis- You're gonna hit one of the branches." Said the tall boy with concerns in his voice, whose name is Josh. 

Travis still kept running with his well-known "Shiba speed" (If that's what his friends called it) and Josh was doing his best to catch up to him, but being too tall is a pain, he had to dodge the low branches. For Travis, he might looks big but he can slips through things easily, and that just made Josh always wondered "How the fuck". 

Or maybe it's just an extra perk for being short.

And fast.

But then he finally saw the sun slowly setting as he made it out of the forest.

"Took you long. What held you back from going together with us?" A taller boy asked with such accent, but soft, kneeling down near the campfire and put his palm on the cold woods, slowly he lifted up his hand as the warm light appeared under it. 

"I had things to take care off first, Schlatt, you know that. And you didn't take Travis with you?" Josh replied, slowly feeling the warmth of the campfire as he approached closer. 'Schlatt' let out a light chuckled, shaking his head, watching the fire started to get warmer. "No, he refused to let you go alone and worried that you might got lost, so he convinced Cooper to let him wait for you." - He stood up, brushing the sand of his clothes then looked at Josh, who seemed to be lost in thoughts. Schlatt thoughts that he's just gonna leave the man alone, going to find Charlie in case he got too lost into the deep woods, just to find more... woods. For the fire.

A sudden appearance startled Josh from behind, snapped him off from deep in thoughts, he looked back to see a tall male with round glasses, currently munching on some... Marshmallows, carrying wood pieces in his hands. "Jesus, Ted-" - "Just Ted." Earned a chuckle from Josh, Ted tossed the woods into the fire to keep them from camping in the cold.

"Where's Charlie and Noah?" Asked Josh. 

"Charlie is in the woods, Schlatt went to look for him. And Noah is next to you." Ted answered, pointing his fingers as to point directions for Josh. That made Josh confused, Noah is next to him? "Where's Noah?"

Ted pointed down, and Josh looked down to find 'Noah', sitting right next to where he's standing, eating candy. He jumped at the moment he sees Noah, Ted let out a hearty laughs. "You didn't know he was there the whole time?" 

"He weren't here after Schlatt left!" - 'Noah chuckled at Josh's reactions, tossing him a chocolate bar, "I'm not suprised." Josh sat down and ate half of the choco bar, chilling infront of the campfire, "Camping on the beach?" 

"Not the greatest area to camp, but if it's Ted's idea, it's always good. Besides, we need fresh air. And Cooper needs to chill in his natural habitat, too, you know?" That make Josh wondered, where's Cooper? So far he only sees Schlatt, Ted, Noah, Travis and Charlie, if Schlatt ever found him. He looked around to find Cooper, then he spotted him sitting in the water, far away from the shore, oh, and Travis, too. Travis was sitting on the air- no, it's Cooper's bubble. It kept the small boy from sitting on the cold ocean. It was already freezing on the land, but Cooper- ... He'd rather not think about him too much. 

They seemed to be in a conversation that Josh couldn't make out what it's about. 

Travis was smiling, like he was telling a cool story, and Cooper is not even budge or move, just nodded. 

And to think, he wished he had someone to tell his cool stories to. He just wished.

'Til a cheerful voice cut him from staring at the two for too long, "Guuuys! I may got lost a little bit but I got woods and more fruits!" - "Gosh Charlie, that's great, but keep your voice down, will you?" Schlatt groaned, carrying 'Charlie' - who is wearing a square glasses with a bright smiles on his face, leaves stuck in his hair, that makes him looks messy as Josh could tell. Schlatt approached to the campfire and dropped Charlie down, he brushed the dead leaves off his shoulders, "He got stuck in one of the trap on the tree, which was Ted's trap to catch the mysterious something that kept wandering outside the aura." - "But at least I didn't die from the burning lava, though!" Charlie defended himself by putting both his hands up in the air, revealing a slight burnt on his skin but the green slime were healing it slowly, "I'm unkillable!" That made Schlatt rolled his eyes with a quiet "Yeah right, you can't die" mumbles. 

Ted called the other two from outside the shore, "Travis, Cooper, come sit here for marshmallows!", both of the boys nodded, then Cooper carried Travis back to the shore. Cooper doesn't gets wet from the water, but the side of Travis does, but only a little. Then they settled down around the campfire.

The cold breeze hit their skins, but still warmth from Schlatt's fire and Ted's presence. They happily chatted with eachother while eating marshmallow and fresh fruits Charlie found earlier. 

Josh and Cooper were the only one that stayed silence during the whole conversations.

-

He cried,

He begged, 

Shaking the limp body,

As tears made its way down to his cheeks.

"Please wake up."

-

"Have you guys heard about the news?" Charlie asked, mouthful.

"What news?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

Charlie swallowed whatever he's eating, then coughed, "Well, the kingdom is uh... Something something like recruiting new witches? Apparently there are rumours said that people and children in and outside the kingdom started to disappear without traces, and the High Patrollers are currently investigating the matters but heard the other kingdoms far away are also having the same problems at hand. They will start the examination or a test next weekend to recruit witches that are high qualified enough to get in High Patroller positions. But also if you're lucky or strong enough, you'll also get the High Prosecutor position." Charlie explained, maybe a little bit too much details, but they understood what it means. 

"People started disappearing recently? That's not- that's- uh..." Travis was lost in finding words again, so Cooper took a thought for him, "It's the same problem that had happened two hundred years ago after one of the Protector- Guardian passed away from the war."

The... same problem?" Josh wondered out loud, everyone's gazes was turned to him. Some were worried. "O-Oh, right, we forgot that you were a lost non-witch traveller- probably you're not from Mrachoile Kingdom, right?-" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, spoken with a slight hint of guilt in his voice. Josh looked at them confusingly, but shrugged it off as he chewed down an apple, "Yeah, just a normal wanderer. But I don't want to take part in this... recruitment thing, just in case Travis trying to convince me with his puppy eyes again-" And that made Travis let out a quiet "awh".

Noah broke the silences after that, "Josh is a witch. Just like everyone else."

"Wh-" - "Josh, you're a witch." Noah still kept his gazes at the campfire whilst everyone's is on him, maybe just a second before he continued.

"He does have powers. He just doesn't want to use it. Because there is no chance that one person born with no power in a Witchcraft world."

Josh looked at Noah, then sighed in defeated as he admit it, "Yeah yeah, you guys won this... I do- have power. But still, I don't want to use it though. Might as well just... uh... laid back and watch thing unfold-"

"You can't do that!" Travis cut in, Josh stared at him with wide eyes, then Charlie joined in, "If you just sit back and watch, more and more people will disappeared and the world will become a whole mess, like uh... shit man, what if each and every one of us disappeared too?? I'd say we're gonna join that."

Josh was puzzled, he didn't get a chance to think about this then Ted and Travis agreed too, and also a wise man like Noah also agreed into this. That leave Schlatt, Cooper and him.

Schlatt and Cooper was quiet, like they were deep in thoughts. He waited for either both of them to speak about this. Then Cooper raised his hand, "I'm in."

Then he looked at Schlatt, who seemed to be not interest in this, "I'm not sure because it's not that safe. It might put either one of our lives at some risk. 24 years ago, they recruited witches from all over the world to stop the Rumble Worm. Only 5 out of 300 witches passed the test and they claimed to be in the High Prosecutor and High Patroller positions until now. They're currently still working in as their respected roles in the Kingdom. But if you guys think that it will do something, I'm in."

Great.

"So, Josh?"

He thought.

"Yeah. I might give it a try."

_

"The flowers are blooming. It's Spring."

I wish you were here.


	2. Problems at hand

He hated it. 

The feelings of loneliness.

_

"Travis." 

Where is he? 

There are flowers everywhere, he looked down. 

"I'm sorry for stepping on you, pretty flowers." 

He started walking. 

"Travis." 

His eyes gazed from here to there, searching where that familiar voice came from. 

"Travis?" 

His heart started beating, fast. 

"Where-" - "Travis, wake up." 

Sweats dropped from his forehead, he started running. 

"Cooper- somebody get Cooper in here!" 

He felt like crying. 

Was it his imagination? 

"Please-" 

Why is this place so empty?

Where is he?

He kept running. 

Until he saw a figure. 

"Hello?" He called out to the figure. 

He seemed to heard him, but didn't turn around. 

"C-Can you help me?" He asked, nervously. 

He looks tall, a familiar dirty blond hair. 

Wait. 

"Cooper? Is that you?" He approached closer to the figure. 

"Cooper?" He reached out to the tall figure, but realized something was wrong. 

Soon, he found himself pinned on the ground by the figure, the trident which the figure was holding are now stuck on the ground, almost an inch away from the side of his face. 

Thin sweat dropped from his cheek as his eyes moved from the trident to the figure on top of him, completely pinned him still. 

He couldn't tell, 

"Travis! Wake the fuck up!" 

Who is he? 

"Cooper, he's having a nightmare." 

He looks like him. 

But different from how his gazes are, to him.

"Are you afraid of me?" 

"Travis!!" 

Travis shot up immediately, heavily panting as the sweats are dripping down from his forehead, he didn't know he was crying. 

"Travis, are you okay??" He felt the warmth hands cupping his cheeks, he turned his head over slightly to see who it was. 

Cooper. 

He looked dead worried, judging by his expression. 

"Were you having nightmares again?" The older male asked softly. Travis just nodded. Earned a soft sigh from Cooper, he got out of bed and went to grab from clothes to change from the wardrobe, Cooper just watched. 

He scratched the back of his neck, then looked at Cooper, "Hey- uh... Cooper?-" 

"Yeah, Travis?" 

"I-... Thanks for waking me up from the nightmare- I hate it..." 

"Oh, Josh tried to wake you up first then he went to get me." 

Travis realized, looking at the empty spaces. "Right- I think I've heard him calling, but I couldn't wake up-" 

"That's weird. What happened in your... Nightmare?" 

He tried to remember. Then shook his head. 

"I don't remember... I'm too hungry to remember something right now, I'm sorry-" 

Cooper still kept his gazes at Travis, but shrugged it off then got up from the bed, stretching his arms. "It's not good to push him this way", Cooper thought. 

"Ted and Josh is making breakfast down in the main house. You can help him if you want. I'll go wake up Charlie." Cooper said, giving Travis one last check, receiving the shorter boy's nod and happy smile, Cooper opened the door and walked down one of the floating wooden bridge that lead to Charlie and Ted's shared treehouse. 

Travis smiled and nodded, to see Cooper left. He let out a low and long sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. He remembered the presence of the taller male in his... so-called nightmares. And the deep voice made it worse.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Travis shook his head. "Best not to think about it for now." He thought, making his way to the bathroom. 

_

He hated it. 

Wandering alone with no one else to talk to.

_

"The smells are really nice, Ted. How come you'd never offer us a cooking class?" Josh chopped the vegetables like Ted told him to, careful enough not to chop his finger off. Ted softly chuckled, "No no, I'm not certain about my cooking skills yet, Josh. Maybe one day?" 

Josh smiled, "Sure. You'll have to teach me how to make those pastries- it's my favourite one." He put the chopped vegetables into the bowls. "Damn, are we eating salads today or something?" 

"Of course. I'd love to teach people cooking."

_

To where?

_

Schlatt made his way down to the main treehouse, with Cooper carrying Charlie on his shoulder. 

"We're eating salads?" Schlatt pulled out one of the chair at the dining table and sat down, leg crossed. 

Cooper threw Charlie down on the couch in the living room, then went to check on Travis since the short boy took too long in showering. "Geez dude- good thing I'm a slime-man or else my bones would've make a huffing sound-" Charlie said with a smile, laying on the soft couch. 

"No one caaare, Charlieee." Cooper's voice faded as he made his way to Travis and Josh's shared treehouse, earning Charlie's chuckles. 

Ted set the breakfasts on the table, sipping some coffee as he sat down next to Schlatt. "The news got spreaded out to the other faraway kingdoms." Schlatt said, tapping his index finger on the table "The big one like the Dream Kingdom. The amount of people's disappearance over there are as much as bigger than us here." 

"Woah, what? Dream Kingdom also have the same problem?? I thought they have much more securities twice than ours-" Charlie sat up. Josh stayed silence. 

"There is another problem other than people disappearing." Everyone's gazes turned to the door to see Noah. His usual smiles are gone, for a change of a serious expression, so does the tone in his voice. "It's upsetting. Most of you do know about the 'Ruinscro', right?" 

"Is it the Cult that lose the war years ago?" 

Noah nodded, "Yes. All thoughts that the Cult had been removed away from existence after the war, or got sealed away by the former Protector. But then, it seems to be active again. Nobody has a clue who those were." 

"And now we have two problems at hand." Josh felt sick. 

By the time everyone was in the moment of dead silence, Cooper and Travis arrived. Travis looked happy as ever and Cooper haven't got enough sleep. 

They went to sat down at the table, Charlie decided not to eat and Travis can have his part, Schlatt and Noah talked about certain problems, and the rest just listened. Only Travis and Cooper talked about something else more... positive. 

_

"Hello." 

"Who are you?" 

He stared.

_

"So... we're gonna start training tomorrow?" Asked Josh. 

"This evening." Schlatt answered. 

"Isn't that a little bit too soon? 

Ted nodded, "Maybe a little too soon, and none of us are fully-prepare yet. We'll make schedules, though. Until next weekend's examinations." 

"Oooh, I heard something like... people that has the same element will take part in the same test. So that means Ted and Schlatt will be in the same test!" Charlie exclaimed. Right, since both of them are the only two fire elements in this small group. High chance they'll be together, right? 

Schlatt shrugged, "Maybe if we're that lucky." 

The shortest boy raised his hand, "But what about the rest of us?" 

"Yeah, lil' buddy?" Schlatt looked at him, softly. 

"Charlie is slime- I don't know if that's an element or not?- Cooper is water, me, Noah and Josh are unsure but definitely not alike. Does that mean-" - "Still gonna be separated in the test, simple." Travis didn't get his setences finished, Noah finished it for him. Cooper took a sip of water after finishing his salads, "If you're lucky enough, you'll get to line up with either one of us." 

"That's true." 

Josh wanted to go, but he doesn't know what is keeping him away from leaving them. He hated it. 

Then finally, he's just gonna accept it. 

"Training is this evening. Cooper and Josh, outside the beach, yeah?" Ted said, Cooper gave a thumbs up, Josh nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"Let's spend times, for now." 

_

"Where are you taking me?" 

"To your treehouse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelin' motivated


	3. Hallucations

It's empty.

_

He took a bite on the sandwich Travis specially made for him. The shorter boy always reminds him to stay healthy everyday, now training counted, too. 

Mouthful of some vegetables in between two pieces of bread, he packed himself a few bottles of salt and fresh water, just in case, don't ask why he needed salt water. Taking off the second layer of the dark-colored shirt, only wearing a white blouse. "It'd be easier to fight without an expensive layer on." He thoughts. 

He headed down the floating wooden bridge with a backpack on his shoulder, half-eaten sandwich in hand, making his way to the others to head to the beach. 

Then, he was greeted with a soft, filled with joy and happiness voice. 

"Cooper, hello!" 

He softly smiled. 

"Hello, Travis." 

_

"It's warm, isn't it, lil' buddy?" 

He sobbed. 

"Yeah, it's really warm."

_

Both boys made their way to the beach through the forest, the others were ahead of them, happily chatting about certain topic. 

It's always Charlie, who decided to start the conversation with more news from the Kingdom. Mrachoile Kingdom. 

"One of the High Prosecutor in the Kingdom said that there will be special guests from both big Kingdoms from far away land joining the grand recruitment- Like, they're gonna watch how we'll do in the test." Charlie stated. "And it's no other Kingdoms than the 'Kingdom of the Dreams' and the... 'Banbusqua Kingdom'. They're currently the only well-known Kingdoms around these special parts." Noah added, "And there will be only two guests from both Kingdoms attending the recruitment." 

Josh just stared into spaces as he walked, deep in thoughts. 

Ted raised an eyebrow, "But there's no way that both Kingdom's... 'rulers' are gonna be one of the guests, right?" Noah shook his head. "No. The one who is in hold of the Kingdom will be the most busiest one. So they'll appoint someone who is trustworthy enough or is as almost the same position as theirs." Maybe too much details, Josh can barely understand anything. 

Ted rolled his eyes in a joking manners then turning his attentions to Josh, who seemed to be dozing out of blue, "Right, Josh? You okay buddy?" 

Josh kept walking, clearly, he's thinking about something. 

"Josh?" 

"Dude, you okay??" 

Schlatt snapped his fingers infront of Josh, also snapping him out of thoughts, "W- huh??-" 

Noah raised an eyebrown, "You okay, mate? You seemed to be dozing out alot recently." 

"Huh?- Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about it-" Josh smiled awkwardly, earning the group's concerns. But for his favour, they decided not to push further. "Dudr, just ask us if you want to know about something instead of just dozing in and out thinking about it. We're worried." Charlie made his way over to Josh, putting an arm around his shoulder. Josh smiled and nodded, "Yeah, alright. I'm sorry." 

_

"He loved skateboarding." 

"Yeah?" 

"Too bad... We didn't have enough time to make a board before his birthday."

_

"Alright, we're here!" Ted exclaimed, making his way out to the sand, followed by the rest of the guys. "So, we have Josh and Cooper for this evening, right?" 

Both Josh and Cooper nodded, placing down their backpacks on the blanket Travis set for them, and both made their way close to the shore. 

"It's freezing-... It's like- mid-winter." Josh mumbled, too afraid to touch the cold water hitting to the land, and watched with wide eyes as Cooper made his way out, clearly... "You are walking on water?!-" 

Cooper shrugged, chuckling in pure teases, "Yeah, so what? I'm a water Witch, silly! Of course I can walk on it like walk on land. The cold of it doesn't always bother me." 

Josh glanced at him, brows furrowed as he approached closer to the cold water, "Okay, you're being cocky about this, Cooper-" He stopped getting closer out of the shore, noticing something is unsettling at Cooper's gazes. 

The sun disappeared from its dusk as the extremely cold breeze hit both of their skins, slowly tearing them apart by minutes. 

Cooper. 

Something is wrong. 

Josh looked at him from the shore, almost too dark that he couldn't see what kind of expression the other guy was having. 

His smiles. 

He was smiling. Josh hated how he smiled at him in pure unsettling happiness. 

Happiness? 

He blinked. 

The other's eyes was the color of blood, glowing bright in the night, then he started to walk back to the land, slowly. 

Josh's breathe hitched, sweats dripped down, he took a step back nervously. 

"Are you afraid?" 

Said the unfamiliar voice.

Josh opened his mouth to say something but a hand on his shoulder startled him. Quickly turning around to see a tall figure, he jumped. 

"Josh, you okay, buddy?" Asked the male with thick accent. 

"Jesus, Schlatt- d-did you see that??-" Josh looked up at the male, voice shaken up a little. 

"See what?" Schlatt crossed his arms, looking down at Josh with confusion, but also very worry. 

"Cooper- he- his eyes were red!-" 

"My eyes were what?-" 

Josh startled again, heart almost stopped beating as he saw Cooper standing behind him. He wasn't smiling, but replaced with a serious worriness. His eyes aren't as red as Josh saw before, it's just a simple color of aqua. 

"Wh- I just- I just saw-" He stammered, Schlatt dragged him back to the others and Cooper followed. "He needs some times before training start." Addressed Schlatt, gesturing Josh to sit down. 

Josh slowly nodded and sat down. "Here, take a deep breathe, Josh?-" Travis offered a bottle of fresh water that Cooper just packed. Josh took a deep breathe as Travis told, and chugged down half of the bottle. Relaxing a bit as he listened to Schlatt talking to Noah and Ted. 

Cooper sat down next to Travis. 

"I thought I was hallucating. It was weird..." Josh mumbled to himself. 

Charlie tossed Josh a half sandwich, reminding him not to eat too much for training later, "How come? But uh- if you're not feeling well, I'll ask Ted to see if he can change the schedule for today-" 

He thanked Charlie, taking a small bite out of it, "No, I'm fine, Charlie. Maybe I was stressed out from thinking too much-" He awkwardly chuckled. Travis looked at him worrily, and Cooper too. "But! Don't worry- I'll feel better after training a few." 

"Right... Are you good?" Cooper stood up and stretched his arms. 

Josh nodded. "And... how can I walk on water?" 

"It's simple. Take a deeeeeep breathe, relax your minds and body. There you go!" Charlie said happily. "Or you could just walk normally without feeling scared." Cooper added, he started making his way out to the water. "Every witches can walk on water whenever they want." 

"Give it a try."

_

He cared. 

Maybe 

A little too much.

_

Josh looked at the cold water hitting to his feets. Relaxing the tense muscles then he started to move. Slowly... he found himself standing on the cold surface. 

The wind won't stop blowing, feeling the calm moment before he followed Cooper out of the shore. 

Each steps he took, 

Is just 

So calming.

Cooper then stopped walking, turning around to face Josh. 

His gazes were very 

Calming. 

"Keep distance, Josh. We'll take it slow, alright?" 

He nodded.

The blonde boy moved his hand infront of him, drawing a drop-shaped by his index finger in the open air. The water under the surface slowly moved. 

Josh watched. 

A few shiny drips of water started to float to the air, spinning around Cooper then formed into a trident. Sharps. He grabbed it, the ocean under the surface started to shine a soft color of lights. 

It's looked like someone is having a fun party down there. 

Travis watched from the shore, eyes widened at the sight of the familiar object. 

"Josh?" 

"That was awsome, not gonna lie." 

"Thank you. It's your turns." 

Josh hummed, looking at his surroundings. "Water... it never make a good protection, within only to slow the speed of the fast-moving objects." He mumbled outloud, Cooper listened. 

"Indeed. Water never was the good element for protections. Only for attacking." 

The others watched from afar. 

"This training might be a bit bored for you... For you to be the only one attacking." 

... 

Huh? 

Cooper titled his head to the side, watching what the other boy are gonna pull on him. 

Josh took a deep breathe, relaxing himself.

"How about you make the first move?"

_

"What made you do that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad grammars and english. First time writing.
> 
> Instagram: @cronchooo_


End file.
